


【香路】沦陷 03

by gaoxing479



Category: OnePiece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaoxing479/pseuds/gaoxing479





	【香路】沦陷 03

03  
早上的时候，索隆跟着贝波一起从隔壁的潜水艇上过来sunny号吃早饭。  
乔巴一脸疑惑，“索隆迷路到隔壁去了吗？”  
听见乔巴的话，索隆恼羞成怒，“啰嗦什么！”  
“还真是啊，你是白痴吗。”路飞哈哈大笑。  
索隆看到他的脸更是来气，冲过来把路飞的脸扯了好长，“你昨天宴会完跑哪去了！”  
“我去找特拉男睡觉啊，不是说好了吗之前…”  
路飞话还没说完，索隆就骂起来，“你还真去啊！白痴吗！你再任性也该有个限度吧！”  
路飞还没说后来跟香吉的事就被打断了，他被索隆一骂也忘了继续，笑嘻嘻的说，“以后不会啦！”说完就朝厨房跑，“香吉～早上吃什么啊！”

晚上路飞又悄无声息地来吃夜宵，香吉跟着他进了厨房。  
路飞听见身后的脚步声，转头看见香吉，立刻绽放一个灿烂的笑，“香吉～我好饿～”  
香吉点上烟，也弯起唇角，“知道啦，我这不是来了。”  
吃完夜宵，路飞从背后抱住还在洗碗的香吉的腰，“香吉，今天也一起睡吧！”  
香吉突然被路飞抱住，盘子一下滑回池子里，他平复了一下心情，“可以啊，不过等我先洗完。”

路飞坐在吧台椅上，脚一晃一晃的，一直等到香吉洗完。  
香吉叼着烟，无论已经有过多少次，与路飞进行亲密接触还是令他心跳加速。  
他有点紧张地转过身，本以为会对上路飞的视线，没想到却看见他已经撑着脑袋昏昏欲睡了。  
香吉失笑，刚才的紧张心情消失不见。  
他把外套脱了，想把人抱去沙发。  
路飞被抱起来一下清醒，在香吉怀里拽住他的衬衣，“不要衬衣！”  
“是是，我一会脱，先把你放下。”  
香吉把路飞放在沙发上，自己把上衣脱了，路飞坐起来也要脱，被香吉制止，“今天在沙发上睡吗？沙发跟床单不一样，皮肤直接贴着会不舒服，你穿着衣服吧。”  
“那香吉也穿着吧。”路飞想了想。  
感受到路飞难得一见的体贴，香吉弯着眼睛温柔地笑了，“我没关系，你喜欢我不穿上衣我就不穿。”  
路飞眼神中只有真诚，“可我也不想让你不舒服，你穿着但是不系扣子吧。”  
“遵命，我的船长。”香吉笑着把衬衣重新套上，按照路飞的要求没系扣子，肌肉线条流畅的胸膛和腹肌完全暴露出来。  
他坐在沙发上把路飞搂进自己怀里，抱着他躺下，路飞的脸枕在他赤裸的胸膛上。  
香吉枕着自己一只手臂，另一只手的手指亲昵地在路飞橡皮质感的脸蛋上轻轻摩挲，他问路飞，“这样可以吗？”  
路飞带着笑意的声音从胸口传来，“果然还是跟香吉肌肤相亲最舒服。”  
“喂，”香吉捏住他的脸，“别拿我跟其他人比。”  
他根本不想在这种温情的时刻想起路飞还跟其他人睡过觉的事实。  
路飞听话地哦了一声。  
“睡吧。”，香吉单手环着路飞的腰，把他固定在自己身上，闭上了眼睛。

吃完午饭，香吉独自在厨房收拾好料理台，准备休息会开始做给女士们的下午茶。  
路飞冲进厨房，“香吉～一起睡觉吧！”  
香吉正在沙发上喝咖啡，被路飞一下扑在腿上，他急忙把咖啡抬高。  
“昨晚不是就一起睡了吗，现在还是白天呢。”  
路飞爬起来，跨坐在他腿上，“白天也可以睡午觉啊！”一边说一边伸手开始解香吉的马甲和衬衣纽扣。  
香吉连忙把咖啡放下，按住他的手，“路飞，等一下！”  
路飞不解地看着他，“怎么了？你不想睡觉？还是不想跟我一起？”  
香吉被他连续的发问逼得头疼，但还是立刻回答，“我没有不想跟你一起睡觉。只是现在白天厨房随时有人进来，其他人看见我们俩这样会有什么反应，你想过吗？”  
路飞皱着眉头，“没想过，”他一脸严肃地反问，“为什么要管他们？”  
香吉头疼地按了按额角，怎么想白天船上都没有一个称得上私密空间的地方。  
路飞的手还扒着他的纽扣不放，任性明明白白写在脸上：我要跟你睡觉，现在。  
香吉深深叹息，他自暴自弃地松开手，“去把门锁上，就半小时。之后我还要给女士们做下午茶。”  
路飞不高兴地从他身上下来，“为什么要锁门啊。”  
“因为我不像某个橡皮笨蛋没有羞耻心！”香吉催他，“快去。”  
路飞锁门的时候，香吉把马甲脱了挂在沙发背上，坐下认命地开始解衬衣扣子。  
路飞回来的很快，重新跨坐在香吉腿上，伸手又要解他剩下的扣子。  
香吉放开手留给他去解，自己伸手护住路飞的腰，感觉此刻的心情应该就是幸福的烦恼。  
路飞解好扣子，手伸进香吉衬衣里抱住他的腰，头埋在他颈窝就睡了。  
香吉也收紧手臂，颈窝能感觉到路飞有规律的暖融融的呼吸，他垂头看了看两人的姿势，想着半小时之后一定要叫醒路飞，这要是被其他人看见真的是不太妙。

他一点也不困，路飞睡觉，他就单手扣着路飞的腰，另一只手拿着报纸看起来。  
幸运的是，这半个小时没有人来打扰他们，香吉看到了时间，他放下报纸，手指磨蹭着怀中少年的后颈，“半小时了路飞，我该去做下午茶了。”  
听见下午茶几个字路飞迷糊地抬起头，“我想吃肉做的蛋糕…”  
香吉无奈地笑起来，“知道了，我试试。”  
路飞坐在他腿上伸了个懒腰，“那接下来去找索隆玩吧！”  
香吉本来已经开始系扣子，听见他的话突然停下动作，“路飞……”  
路飞跟他对视，天真的眼睛中带着疑问，他不觉得自己同时招惹两个人有什么不对。  
香吉把掉在沙发上的帽子扣在他头上，垂下眼帘掩盖自己失落的情绪，“你的草帽。”  
路飞扯着帽檐嘻嘻笑了，“谢谢香吉。”  
刚才还在怀里紧紧相拥的人，现在已经跑走找绿藻头了，说不定他们在那瞭望台上也是这样亲密。  
厨房又只剩香吉一个人，他衬衣扣子差几个没扣完就这么放着没管，机械地点起烟，深深吸了一口…...  
是他不好，明明知道不可能，但他还是越来越想独占这个人……  
香吉按着额头闭上眼，借着尼古丁吐出心中的郁结，他明白地感觉到自己要完蛋了。

几乎每天晚上，路飞都会来找香吉一起睡觉，再加上时不时的午睡，两人几乎成天抱在一起，香吉也无意识地越来越了解路飞的身体。  
虽然没有试过，但如果有人问他，他应该可以轻松地说出路飞的全身上下的尺寸吧。  
他是在陪娜美小姐给全船人采购衣服的时候意识到这件事的，但下一秒他就自顾自地红了脸。

路飞这天中午饭后又走进厨房，香吉以为他是要睡午觉，手下动作加快，“我马上好，稍等。”  
路飞撑着下巴看着香吉忙活，五官因为思考都皱在了一起，“香吉～我今天不是来睡觉的。”  
香吉吃了一惊，“你这么快又饿了？不行哦，等我下午给你做个特大号甜点吧。”  
路飞摇摇头，“我不饿，我在思考一个问题。”  
香吉有点想笑，路飞认真思考却没有答案的样子看着白痴到有点可怜的程度，而他对于需要帮助的人们总是有着最大的耐心，对着这样的路飞，他的声音下意识地变得温柔，“什么问题，我也帮你想想。”  
路飞严肃道，“我想跟你更亲密一些，却不知道该怎么做。”  
香吉叼在嘴里的烟掉在了地上，他喉结滚动了一下，“你想跟我…更亲密？”  
路飞点点头，艰难地描述自己的感觉，“感觉最近虽然经常一起睡觉，但光是抱着你，心里还是痒痒的不满足，但我又不知道该怎么做……你知道吗香吉？”  
香吉顿时口干舌燥，他深深吸了一口气，不敢相信眼前的这一幕是正在发生的现实，“你知道自己在说什么吗。”  
路飞眼睛圆溜溜地盯着他看，明显不知道自己现在说的话有多么勾人。  
香吉取下围裙，走到路飞身前，天蓝的眼睛逐渐变得幽深。  
他弯下腰，勾起路飞的下颌，声音喑哑，“路飞，你现在是在邀请我吻你吗？”  
路飞看着他没吭声，他都不知道吻是什么样的。  
香吉视线凝固在路飞淡色的唇上，下一秒轻轻吻了上去。  
怕吓着路飞，香吉浅尝辄止。  
“感觉怎么样？”香吉用拇指轻轻磨蹭路飞的下唇，仅仅是这样，他下身就已经有了反应。  
路飞想了想，“挺舒服的，就是太快了，再来一次吧。”  
香吉松开手，重新点上烟，他得冷静冷静，“不来了，再来我就忍不住了。”  
路飞不高兴地拖长声音，“啊～那我去找索隆试试。”  
“等等！”香吉一把把他拽回来，脸色瞬间难看到了极点，“你不是说想跟我更亲密，所以我们才接吻的，难道你对那个绿藻头也是这么想的吗？”  
路飞立刻摇头，“没有啊，我只对你有这种想法。只是刚才的吻很舒服，你又不跟我再来一次，我就想跟索隆试试会不会也很舒服。”  
香吉怒极反笑，松开手说，“随便你，不过如果你跟其他人做了这件事，我就不会再跟你睡觉，更不要说接吻了。”  
路飞虽然不明白这其中的道理，但看得出香吉在生气，他于是立刻开始道歉，“对不起，我答应你，不会跟其他人这么做的。”  
香吉吐了口气，郑重地许下承诺，“你记住，我也只会跟你这么做。”  
路飞点头，正色道，“我知道了。”  
香吉看他态度这么好，心情又开始好转，他摸了摸路飞的头发，“下次上岛，我们俩晚上在旅馆住，我教你接吻的事情。”  
路飞又不高兴地拖长声音，“啊，那还要好久啊…”  
香吉冷眼看他，“你如果忍不住可以去找白痴绿藻头，他估计会很开心吧。”  
路飞立刻闭上嘴巴，过了一会才小声说，“我们已经约定了，我不找其他人，我也不想你不高兴。”  
香吉刚才的怒火终于彻底烟消云散，看着路飞的目光中只剩下温柔。  
他感觉自己就像个傻子，因为这个人的几句话，一颗心短短几分钟内七上八下的，到头来却只剩下甘之如饴。


End file.
